Yuuya Kizami
is a student from Byakudan Senior High School's class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party. Design Personality Yuuya is a mysterious character at first, indicating nothing of his true personality but a somewhat protective and strong ally. Even Kensuke Kurosaki does not know and he has been friends with him since childhood. However, deep down, Yuuya is a sinister, sociopathic killer who will kill without question. The first instance being his friend's hamster, as he attempts to stab and cut it as a child, to the many deaths of his classmates at Heavenly Host. He harbors a deep hatred against his family, his siblings in particular whom hate him back. He lives within the shadows of his siblings as the latter takes all the attention away from him. He is interestingly philosophical in a morbid manner, evident his monologue before his attempt on Yuka Mochida. Story Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 2 Yuuya is first mentioned by corpses of his classmates of Byakudan High. For example, Kai Shimada calls out his name upon receiving his name tag. The reason for this, at the time, is obviously unknown. CHAPTER 3 Shortly after Satoshi Mochida's mysterious disappearance, Yuka bumps into Yuuya; mistaking him for her big brother. After exchanging words, Yuuya offers assistance of locating her brother in return to search for his little sister. Throughout the act, Yuuya is able to lift up fallen shelves that block their way (also used to pick up a pair of blessed shoes to walk across the green bile in order to pick up the crystal of unsealing). After discovering Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, a member of his class, Yuuya mentions to Yuka about the children spirits and the sledgehammer wielding foe, claiming that they are the ones responsible for his friends' deaths; warning Yuka to be careful. Yuuya later learns that Yuka needs to use the bathroom, she has been holding it for too long, and starts to search for one she could use. Using the crystal of unsealing, he opens the previously blocked bathroom for her to use. While she is in there, his friend, Kensuke, appears, and Yuuya is surprised to find him alive. Kensuke is glad to see him, and then monologues about his deeds for Mitsuki, his time in Heavenly Host and his attempt to escape through the forest. When Kensuke begins to talk about Yuuya's sister, Haruna Kizami, Yuuya stabs his friend, leaving him in shock. Yuuya then kicks Kensuke down a nearby hole in the floor. CHAPTER 5 Yuka runs out of the girls' lavatory in a fright, and Yuuya goes in to see what frightened her and finds that all the stalls are occupied by hanging corpses. The mere sight leaves him speechless but, after a moment, he begins to laugh sinisterly. Yuka asks Yuuya about the happenings during her absence although Yuuya denies anything that has happened and asked in return for her to be his little sister forever. Yuka, afraid of Yuuya, leaves him, but not before he warns her of going to the floor below, chuckling sinisterly subsequently. But Yuka goes downstairs anyway and sees a mutilated Kensuke struggling with his final breaths. As Yuka tries to help him, Yuuya appears and kicks Yuka towards the door, readying himself to kill her despite the injured's warnings. Kensuke stops him, apologizing for being a terrible friend. Yuuya, interested, approaches his friend, only to receive a painful punch in the face from Kensuke, who then yells at Yuuya to snap out of it. However he kills Kensuke, slicing his guts and ripping his organs out. Soon after, Yuka wakes up and sees Yuuya standing in front of Kensuke's deceased body. In a psychopathic state, he beckons Yuka to join him as brother and sister, as well as picking up a science lab key. Yuka, now terrified of Yuuya, runs off while Yuuya gives chase. Yuka escapes into the west wing of the school and Sachiko Shinozaki signals Yuka to come. Finally at the east hall of the second floor at the main building, Yuka narrowly escapes Yuuya's clutches thanks to Yoshikazu's sledgehammer, silencing him forever. EXCHAP 2 Yuuya makes a short appearance in the second extra chapter. He appears in front of Sakutaro Morishige, who is looking for Yuka. Yuuya accidentally causes Sakutaro to drop his cell phone, and thus picks it up for him. When Yuuya sees the numerous pictures of corpses that Sakutaro has taken, Sakutaro quickly grabs the phone from him and continues on. Yuuya parts ways with him, saying that he hoped they would soon meet again. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows In Book of Shadows, Yuuya is portrayed as being more sinister but has a much smaller role. He only appears in episodes 5, 6, and 7. Two episodes involves his classmates and how he is responsible for Mitsuki's and Tohko's insanity. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Yuuya approaches Mitsuki whom suffers from the loss of Emi Urabe and Masato Fukuroi. He announces that the two were killed by a man with a hammer, showing sympathy for her. Noticing the carving knife in her hands, Mitsuki gives him the weapon, since he claim that someone else should use it. But a change of heart occurs and he tries to kill Mitsuki. Mitsuki believes he did it as a joke but he reveals that he finished off Masato, saying that it felt exhilarating. Mitsuki flees unable to trust anyone anymore but eventually he catches up to her and stabs her. Episode #6; 『Mire』 In the sixth episode, Yuuya appears in the first act, a replication of the events when Yuuya catches Yuka in CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party and ties her up in the science lab. After Yuka wakes up, she realizes she is tied up. Yuuya appears and advises her to not loosen the rope, ignoring her pleas for help as he reveals that he tied "his little sister" up. As Yuka struggles, he whips out a small knife telling her to call him her "big brother" and acknowledge him with that title. He cuts open her clothes and threatens to open her body up. Yuka's persistence enrages Yuuya, who in return is about to kill her, when he suddenly feels sympathy for Yuka. He laughs at himself for the sympathy as he starts to reminiscence his past. As a child, Yuuya often harmed others with no regrets. His parents and other adults praised his older siblings and left him in the shadows. Because of this, he became rebellious. His older brother, Kouki, one day caught him burning small animals and starts lecturing him about the values of life, the value of understanding one's suffering but Yuuya's heart is not reached. Since then, he pretends to act normal in front of others and study their behavior. Remembering his "friends," only through their deaths will they really understand him. Meeting Yuka deepens his ego. But he abandons his emotion and starts the torture. As Yuka cries, his heart was touched giving him a sense of grief. He asks himself if he really wants a little sister. Yuka thought he was getting a headache and kindly asks Yuuya if he is all right and if he wants the painkillers she keeps in her pocket. Yuka's kind words finally touched him but his life is ended by Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Yuuya originally was with Kai, Tomohiro Ohkawa and an injured Ryosuke Katayama before joining with Tohko and Emi. Yuuya offered to carry Ryosuke to safety but Tohko suggests to scout ahead for a trap-less route. Kai requests Emi and Tohko to begin the scouting. Tohko agrees, with Yuuya following, then followed by Kai, leaving Tomohiro to take care of Ryosuke. Later, they find the entranceway opening slowly. Kai volunteers to go outside but Tohko caused the two to argue, causing the two girls to return leaving the two boys alone. Kai later shows Yuuya a knife, the latter showing a large interest to it. On the way to the two boys, they hear Mitsuki's cries. Yuuya recommends taking Ryosuke downstairs, however Ryosuke already passed out from blood loss. Tohko leaves Ryosuke and Tomohiro to Yuuya's care while she go search for Mitsuki. However, Mitsuki cannot be found and as Tohko returns, Kai appears as a stabbed corpse as the children spirits giggle behind him. Yuuya tells Tohko to run while he goes to check with everyone else. When she's gone, Ryosuke is already dead, and to prove he is Yuuya pushes him down the stairs. Emi and Tomohiro witness his actions and cause chaos and panic. Tohko looks up the stairways to see Emi running past Yuuya downstairs. Tomohiro screams at them to run. Yuuya laughs maniacally as Tohko drags Emi to safety. Tohko doesn't believe Emi and she confronts Yuuya. However, he is now a completely different character as she stares into his emotionless and cold eyes. Yuuya then wonders where Emi, Tomohiro and Kensuke went after picking up Kai's bloody knife. Tohko runs forward to stop him but is knocked to the ground and Yuuya starts to punch her, before deciding on using her as practice with his new knife. Tohko spits out her front tooth and flees. Afterward, Yuuya simply consumes the bloody tooth. Trivia * Yuuya's name tag is later found outside the science lab with an unknown whereabouts of his body. ** It should be noted the anatomical model is found in the science lab and is most likely what became of Yuuya's body as it shares several traits, such as identical yells. In fact, in chapter #1; The Shame on The River Kwai in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, Yuuya wears a costume designed after the anatomical body. * Yuuya is the only character, other than Morishige to have a track dedicated to them by name ( I.E: Morishiges Theme of Love and Kizami's Awakening ), however unlike Morishige, 'Kizami's Awakening' is played in both Book of Shadows and Blood Covered. Gallery Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) YuuyaFull.png|Yuuya's full profile Yuuya's Emotions.png|Yuuya's character emotion chart Yuuya's Sprites.png|Yuuya's sprites 73696544.jpg|Yuuya thrilled by the dead bodies in the stalls Kizami-insane.png|Kizami cracks after seeing the stalls occupied by students hanging by nooses. Sample Voices ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' Yuuya Kizami Young Yuuya Kizami Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters